Sonic's Blind Date
by XxX-Naxid-XxX
Summary: i looked over to the door as a pink hedgehog walked in. I swear my heart stopped beating when my eyes rested on her beauty...She was the most beautiful girl in the world...
1. Love Struck

Present day

Sonic PoV

I sat there looking into her beautiful prairie green eyes. She won't notice no doubt, as she was to busy talking to me. How I loved her. And to think it was at this very cafe that I met her. I can still remember it as if it were yesterday...

Three months ago

"Man, where is she?" I had been waiting for Sally for almost an hour. I was waiting for her at this new cafe called Star-Light Cafeand I was starting to lose it! How can I help it? I can't sit still for more than a minute. But I was here for a very important reason.

I was going to ask Sally to marry me.

I looked over to the door as a pink hedgehog walked in. I swear my heart stopped beating when my eyes rested on her beauty. She was wearing a jean jacket with a red top and a pair of jeans. Though, what struck me as odd was that she was wearing sunglasses.

I mean, it was fairly cloudy outside. But that didn't stop me from admiring her.

She was the most beautiful girl in the world...

Amy's PoV

"What can I do you for?" asked a fairly deep voice. It had to be the cashier.

"Um...could I have a cinnamon late?"

"Sure!" said the man

"Um...this may sound odd, but could you lead me to an unoccupied table, please?" I asked cautiously.

"Well...Sure!" I could hear the excitement in his voice

He led me to a table not too far from the counter. Even though I couldn't see I could feel a pair of eyes watching me.

I turned my head toward my sense, but of course what difference did it make.

I was still blind...

And that's it for chapter one :3

Maiou: aww! Thats it!

Me: yeah got to leave some cliffhangers here and there

Maiou: When will you update

Me: soon!

Maiou: oh! Naxid you forgot the disclaimer!

Me: oh right! Sonic, Sally and Amy belong to SEGA not me...sadly T-T

Maiou and me: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ;D


	2. Dumped? Hooray!

Sonic Pov

My heart was beating faster than I could run. She was looking at me with a mysterious look. I almost didn't notice Sally walk in.

Almost...

" Hi Sonic dear!" she said as she jumped on me.

"Hi Sally," I said noticing the irritation in my voice. Why was she here... Oh right! Our date...my proposal...

"So why we're you so excited to have me come here?" she asked batting her eyes.

Man! What I would give to talk to her...Darn it, Sally! Move! I can't see her! I tried moving a little to get a good view of the pink beauty.

_"_Um...Sonic! Hello!" Sally started waving her arms in front of me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? What?" I said looking at her. She huffed at me and sighed.

" Sonic. I have to tell you something really important." she took a deep breath. I could see the tears in her eyes, "I'm breaking up with you." Her tears were streaming down her light brown cheeks.

"Wha-? Why?" I stuttered.

"I have fallen in love with someone else. I've fallen in love with Scourge."

I looked at her incredulous. I was being dumped... I was being dumped! "Well... I guess its for the best..." I said trying not to sound excited.

Sally slowly got up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "You're a good guy, Sonic. Any girl would be blessed to have you by their side."

She left and I continued to admire the pink hedgehog from a distance. Still as beautiful and mysterious...

Maiou: again with the cliff hangers!

Me: yes "nods"

Maiou: can't you just finish the story already!

Me: what would be the fun in that?

Maiou: people wouldn't be left on the ege of their seats!

Me: but thats what gets us more reviews!

Maiou: you forgot the disclaimer again Naxid.

Me: oh! Right! SEGA owns sonic sally and amy I only own Maiou and Kat

Maiou: yes! She's my master! (looks at you all with cute neko eyes)

Maiou and Me: Read and review! Please!

Kat: yeah these two live on reviews...

Maiou and Me: where did you come from?


	3. Now or Never

No PoV

Sonic stood up and walked to the pink hedgehog. His throat was dry as he tried to speak. "Hi. Can I sit here with you?"

The girl moved her head toward his voice but didn't look up, "I guess it's ok. Its a free world anyway."

Sonic slid into the empty seat in front of her. "Oh. My names Sonic by the way," he gave her his usual thumbs up and cocky smile.

"My name's Amy," she said in no more than a whisper.

"Nice to meet you Amy."

"Miss your orders ready," called the cashier from the counter.

"Excuse me," Amy said as she got up to get her order. She never liked to let new people know she was blind. None of them ever seemed to understand. Except her best friends Cream and Rouge.

As she walked away Sonic noticed Amy was about to trip. In a flash, Sonic sped toward her as she fell. Her small figure hit his as he caught her.

Amy felt a pair of arms envelop her in an embrace instead of the impact of the floor in her face. Her face felt hot. She was sure she was blushing.

"Maybe next time you could watch where you step," said Sonic in a mocking tone, but he didn't know how he just pained Amy.

"uh...yeah sure," murmured Amy. She couldn't tell if he was trying to be nice or had found out she was blind and was making fun of her.

As Sonic let go of her he already was missing her warmth.

Amy got her order and this time cautiously made her way back to her table. Sonic followed her just to make sure she didn't trip again, though secretly, he was hoping she did.

Amy took her seat and Sonic took his. Soon enough, they were talking about themselves.

"So whats your favorite color?" asked Sonic still oblivious that Amy was blind.

"um..."

"What is it Ames?" he asked confused

"Oh my! Look at the time! I was supposed to meet up with my friends awhile ago to go to the mall!" said Amy quickly as she got up. She didn't have to go to the mall until the next day but he didn't know that and he didn't need to know she was blind. He's such a nice guy but why is he talking to a girl like me? She asked her self mentally.

"Oh. Well I could walk you there if you like," Sonic said not wanting to be away from her.

Amy bit her bottom lip, "Um...ok. If it's not a problem to you."

"It's no problem at all," said Sonic giving her a grin.

They walk out of the cafe and started to walk toward the Twinkle Mall.

"Sonic. Could I hold on to your arm?"

"Sure Ames," Sonic let Amy wrap her delicate arms around his right arm.

He called me 'Ames'? Is he nicknaming me? Kinda cute on his part.

* * *

>Together arm in arm both hedgehogs walked off to the mall.<p><p>

Me: im sorry I havent updated I have had loads of homework these past weeks. And I also had a writter blok so yeah.

Maiou: aww! Cute ending!

Me: Um..Maiou thats not the ending. Well it is but theres still the epilogue.

Maiou: So Naxid dosent have to do it I will! Naxid doesn't own any charaters in this story except me and Kat. Sonic and Amy belong to their respectful owners.

Me: thanks R&R please


	4. My new future

No Pov

After hours of walking around in the mall, Sonic started to notice how Amy seemed to look off into the distance but never at something in particular.

"So. Amy where were you supposed to meet your friends?"

"Huh? Oh! Right. They must have gone off shopping without me," said Amy with a nervous laugh.

Sonic checked his wristwatch, "Hey Ames its getting pretty late, maybe we should start heading home. I- I mean to each other's homes." Sonic's cheeks were a crimson red.

"Ok," said the young pink hedgehog relieved that the day was almost over.

The two walked out of the mall, no longer in arms. Amy walked slowly behind as Sonic paced ahead.

"So, Ames where do you live?" the winter air was picking up and blue hedgehog blew into his cold gloved hands.

" I live only a two blocks away. I can find my way home," Amy lowered her face as it was burning again, "but you could walk with me if you like."

"It would be," Sonic took Amy's small hand in his, " my pleasure."

Both hedgehogs walked together, hand in hand into the winter night. Soon enough, they arrived to Amy's apartment complex.

"So this is where you live, huh? Nice but I prefer the outskirts of the city, though. More room and less traffic, ya know,"said Sonic.

"It says Apple woods apartment complex right," Amy asked then realized what she had said. Oh dear now he'll want to know why!

"Yeah. It says right there on the wall. See," the young blue hedgehog pointed to his right.

"Oh yeah silly me!" said Amy sightly moving her head to the left and pointing, "How could I miss those big brown letters!"

"uh... Amy they are silver and they are over here to the right of us. Can't you see?"

Amy hesitated. Sonic was different than the other people she had met in the past. He made her feel safe and happy for no apparent reason. But she was unsure of how he would take it. Amy took a deep breath and spoke, "Sonic... I can't see. I'm blind."

For a moment Sonic didn't speak. The girl, that had enchanted him with her beauty and form of being, was blind. Though, it had explained why she wore dark glasses at all times. Also how she couldn't see what was in front of her.

"You probably don't like me now, that you know the tru-" Amy was cut off as Sonic pressed his lips onto hers. It was the most beautiful kiss in the world. It felt as if she had been struck by lightning and was still alive.

After a few minutes the two parted, their breaths visible in the winter air. Sonic was first to speak.

"Amy. I don't care if your blind. I fell in love with you before I even knew your name, and I just want to be with you no matter what comes in the way," Sonic was speaking loudly but only enough for Amy to hear.

Amy was speechless. She was in love with Sonic and he loved her! She didn't care now that she knew this. All her worries were in the past. Sonic was now her future.

Me: Hello people! It's me Naxid Oblivion. You see I wrote that chapter three was my last because I wanted to see all those comments from my readers. Many thanks to all of you! I don't own Amy or Sonic or any future characters I may use they belong to Sega. I hope you all keep sending me reviews and don't be afraid to post idea's of what should happen to the new happy couple. Also I'm thinking of doing some tail x cream and rouge x knuckles what do you think? **R&R****PLEASE!**


	5. Character's ages

The boys ages -

Sonic: 21

Tails: 20

Knuckles: 26

Oc - Reaper: 20

* * *

>Oc – Riyx: 21<p><p>

The girls ages -

Amy: 20

Cream: 19

Rouge: 24

Oc – Jenny: 19

* * *

>Oc – Aria: 18<p><p>

this is so you know and can picture all the characters.

Jenny Aria Reaper and Ryix are my characters

Sonic Amy Tails Cream Knuckles and Rouge are SEGA's characters I don't own them


	6. Newest Patient

Cream's PoV

* * *

>Making my rounds, I couldn't help thinking of the boy I had met here at the hospital were I work. He had been so sweet to me and only me. The doctors had me tend to him but I didn't mind. All he needed was someone to listen to him. Someone to be his friend.<p><p>

One year ago

"Here you go Mrs. Donaldson, a nice steaming bowl of noodle soup," I carefully placed the bowl on her table.

"Oh thank you Cream. You are so nice," she said as she sat down.

"You welcome. It's a pleasure helping others," I said happily before I walked out of the room. I was about to go to my cart to give the other patients their dinner when the doctors ran past with a yellow boy fox, maybe a year older than me, to urgent care. I always get nervous when I see this happen but this time my heart felt a sudden pang, as if he had been a real close friend of mine.

Few weeks later

I was going to the new patients room. I learned that his name was Miles 'Tails' Prower and in a few words isn't a very good patient. He didn't want anyone around him, if a doctor got near he would start yelling and cursing.

I gulped as I stood in front of his door. 'Come on Cream! All this boy needs is someone to listen. Someone here that he could can his friend.'

Before I stepped in I lightly knocked on the door, I could hear him mumbling with in the room. As I walked in though he stopped.

"What do you want," he demanded. His head, left arm, and chest were wrapped in bandages.

"I'm here to give you your dinner and medicine," I said getting his stuff from my cart.

"I don't want any of that hospital food!" he yelled.

"Well, you're not going to get better if you don't eat. Now open up!" I said as I held a spoon of macaroni to his face.

" I can feed myself, Thank you very much!" he grabbed my hand and I felt my heart skip. I Looked at him and he had a slight blush on his white fur.

I gave him the spoon and looked away. ' what's with you Cream! this is so unlike you.' I glanced back at him as he was devouring the plate of macaroni.

" Not bad from hospital food," he said once he was done. I gave him some pills and after he took them I gave him a cup of water.

" Well, I got to go now. I have other patients to look after," I said putting his plate back on my cart. I heard him clear his throat. "Is there something else you want?"

" I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really don't like hospitals," his tone of voice sounded different from before calmer more friendly.

" It's ok. Just like my mother says 'the patients that fight are the ones that get better faster'," I said with a smile remembering my late mother.

He didn't say anything as I exited.

" I guess I made an impression."


End file.
